Can You See Me Now? Alexis
by Shanen-Mathew-Michel-Halliwell
Summary: Based on the song Clowns by T.A.T.U - One-shot if Augusta has a younger twin brother that looks exactingly like her. Alexis kidnapped him by drugging him after Augusta murdered her self. Warnings: M/M, Cross-dressing, Incest,


**Title:** Can You See Me Now?...Alexis

**Author: **Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of:** Count Cain or Count Cain: God Child

**Theme(s):** Horror, and Mystery

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **M/M, Cross-dressing, Incest, Rape (skipped)

**Note: **Based on the song _Clowns_ by _T.A.T.U_ – One-shot if Augusta has a younger twin brother that looks exactingly like her. Alexis kidnapped him by drugging him after Augusta murdered her self.

* * *

**Can You See Me Now?...Alexis**

* * *

When Cain was born Alex knew that it was Augusta and Alexis child. The child that he was holding would grow up in an awful world due to his origin and who his father is...

"Alex," Alexis said "you look exactingly like Augusta why is that?"

"We are twins after all..." Alex said coldly "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if..." Alexis said walking towards him "Augusta wold look like you when holding our child, Cain."

"Well, I guess that you are going to keep wondering" Alex said giving the child to Alexis "because she won't be holding Cain in her entire long tormented life that you created for her.."

"I. Love. Her." Alexis said venomously towards Alex.

"How could you love her?" Alex asked quietly "You did something horrible to her..."

* * *

_All this weeping in the air, who can tell where it will fall?_

_Through floating forests in the air 'cross the rolling open sea_

_Blow a kiss, I run through air, Leave the past, Find nowhere_

_Floating forests in the air, Clowns all around you..._

* * *

"Alexis, why do you have Cain looked up?" Alex said hugging 5 year old Cain in his arms "Cain, is just a child and needs to be with other children his age in school."

"Alex..." Alexis replied "I chose to do whatever Cain can or can't do."

"But..." Alex said "don't you think it's a little to much for him to be home all the time?"

"He is my child not yours." Alexis said coldly.

"OK then" Alex said standing still hugging Cain "can I at least have some time with Cain every day out in the garden?"

"Yes," Alexis said "but only for two hours..."

* * *

_Clowns that only let you know where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you it's a cross i need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair this is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me open them and see me now..._

* * *

"What do you mean she killed herself because Cain visited her?" Alex said shocked.

"He killed her..." Alexis said "but not you..."

"What are you saying?" asking Alexis who was pulling out a needle as he walked towards him "What are you doing?"

"You'll be replacing Augusta." Alexis said injecting the needle in Alex's neck making him feel drowsy.

"What did..."

* * *

_See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere_

_But holding on so beware I have secrets I won't share_

_See me here pushing you if I then deny I do_

_Contemplate or wish away if I ask you not to stay..._

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Alex as he woke up "Why am I in a dress?"

"Augusta," Alexis said "you're awake."

"I'm not Augusta!" yelled at Alexis "I'm Alex!"

"You're Augusta!" Alexis yelled at Alex as he pined him to the bed "And no one else."

"Let go! STO-" Alex tried to yell getting cut mid-sentence as Alexis kissed him...

* * *

_Clowns that only let you know where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you it's a cross i need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair this is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me open them and see me now..._

* * *

"Dad..." Cain said standing next to Riff "where is my uncle, Alex"

"Augusta, come here" said Alexis "Sing a song for Cain..."

"Gladly" Alex said walking next to Alexis and Jizabel "Brother"

_..._

_All this weeping in the air_

_Through floating forests in the air_

_Leave the past, Find nowhere_

_Floating forests in the air..._

...

_Where you let your senses go_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair_

_Don't hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now..._

_..._

_Not holding on to anywhere_

_I have secrets I won't share_

_See me here pushing you_

_Contemplate or wish away _

_I ask you not to stay..._

_..._

_Where you let your senses go_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair_

_Don't hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now..._

_..._

_All this weeping in the air_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

_I have secrets I won't share_

_All this black and cruel despair..._

...

"Augusta, lets leave" Alexis said as Cassian through a roun ball that exploded in a gust of smoke leting them escape from a shoked Cain and Riff.


End file.
